Annie Hamilton
Annie Hamilton (アニー･ハミルトン) is one of the characters in the Power Instinct series, first appearing in the first game, and has since been appearing in the following sequels. Her name was changed to "Anny" in Matrimelee, along with a redesigned appearance. About Annie She is, at times, overbearing and bossy, due to her spoiled upbringing. However she loves animals and children, and currently has 6 dogs, 4 cats, 3 horses and a turtle named Kensington. Participation Details * Power Instinct Always trying to be the best in everything she puts effort in, the martial arts is something new to Annie. After learning about the tradition of martial arts in her own family, she has been training very hard for the Goketsuji tournament and in that way prove that she is able to earn her own money, which she wants to spend without limitations. * Power Instinct 2 After being defeated by Angela in the previous tournament, Annie has been perfecting her fighting techniques, giving special priority to kicking techniques and acrobatic attacks to demonstrate to Angela that elegance and speed is more important than brute force (rumors also say that she entered to the tournament because she fell in love with Kuroko and wanted to see him again). *'Goketsuji Legends' Kanji promised to Annie to give her a zoo if she became the winner of his tournament. Being an animal lover, Annie couldn't refuse that offer. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Annie received an invitation for the Matrimelee tournament in which the prize for the winner was to get engaged with the daughter or the son of the King of Certain Country. Although she didn't have any interest in getting involved at first, she later found that Keith was invited to participate! When Annie found out about Keith's decision to join, the flame of jealousy burned inside of her and she entered the tournament to stop Keith from winning. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Desperate to get Keith's attention, Annie's intentions are to get access to the best beauty treatments to polish her womanly attributes. Annie hopes that after combining beautiful looks with her classy personality, Keith will definitely fall in love with her. Special Moves * Swan Clash - Annie throws a massive golden swan at the opponent. In Matrimelee, the strong version arcs upward. * Photon Shot - When done in midair, Annie throws a ball of energy down at the opponent. * Rainbow Barrier - Annie swings her arm down, unleashing a rainbow colored barrier. She only had this move in the first Power Instinct. * Annie Dynamic - Annie throws a leg down to the ground with massive force. This move can also be done while dashing. * Rainbow Rise - Annie flies into the air with an arm, unleashing a rainbow of energy in her wake. She gained this move in Power Instinct 2, and can be done while dashing. * Photon Orb - Annie powers up an orb of energy into her hand that can be used to add an additional hit to a punch attack and more strength to her Swan Clash and Rainbow Rise (which uses up the orb). She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Cosmic Warp - Annie grabs the opponent and hurls him/her through space and time before s/he lands fiercely on the ground. In Matrimelee and Bonnou no Kaihou, she rolls forward to close in on the opponent before grabbing them when executed. * Angel Breath - Annie throws a ring of energy at the opponent. If it hits, Annie will kneel and an angel will rise out of her back, firing a powerful beam of energy into her foe. Music Themes * Ai Ni Ikiru (You Live in Love) * Hajimete no Ai (First Love) * A Little Happiness Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters *Keith Wayne: Boyfriend and future husband. *Chris Wayne: Future son. *Angela Belti: Friend and rival. *Elias Patrick: The Hamilton family made an important donation to his church, and since then he has developed a good relation with them. In Matrimelee, Annie's family asked him to watch over her in the tournament. Trivia *In the game manual for Power Instinct 2 for the Playstation, her age was erroneously stated to be 26 years. In all other official sources (Soundtrack manual, GI-THE CD ROM), her age is 22. *In the events that occurred in Power Instinct, Annie saw Otane in her youthful form performing the "Koushokuheki", which is practically the same as her "Rainbow Barrier". Annie prefers that her techniques are unique to her and for that reason she stopped using it. Sprites Gallery File:C annie.jpg File:Annie Hamilton Sketch.JPG|Concept artwork for Annie's design in Power Instinct 2 and Legends. File:AnnieFace.PNG File:AnnieMatrimelee.PNG|Annie as she appears in Matrimelee onwards. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters